


Solid

by xButters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xButters/pseuds/xButters
Summary: After graduating, Daichi was unable to return Yui's feelings for him. With time comes growing up, and the two slowly find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Solid

**1.**

Michimiya Yui was a happy person. She had a lovely family, supportive friends, steadfast teammates, and a future waiting for her in Tokyo. The one thing she was actually good at was exercise—hence going into a exercise science program in the big city. She knew she would continue being happy doing that.

There was something that was eating away at her though. Ever since she was a first year in high school and she met the gaze of Sawamura Daichi, who had gained inches of height and broadness in his shoulders since she last saw him, she was hooked as soon as he gave that warm smile of his.

She thought it was only a physical crush at first. Yui appreciated his build of course, while also swooning over his dark eyes, strong jaw, and straight white teeth. She soon realized it was more than the surface-level stuff. His kindness, his teasing humor, his maturity, his ability to lead—Yui didn’t stand a chance.

Yui knew her time was soon to be up. The idea briefly flashed through her mind to ask for Sawamura’s second button at graduation before her cheeks scalded hot. How could she ask him for that when he simply saw her as a close friend?

So, she didn’t. But she knew that if she didn’t do something about this before it was too late, she would regret her cowardice.

It had been Mao’s idea for the third year girl’s and boy’s volleyball teams to get together for one final time. Yui knew that it was for her sake, knew that she was being encouraged to finally make her move.

They were going to meet up at a ramen place the girls would eat at after their games. Yui didn’t know what to wear. She wasn’t sure Sawamura would even notice anyways.

****To Mao:** **

What do I wear

****From Mao:** **

****

Look cute, wear that jean skirt. Do your makeup and put that clip in your hair

Yui listened, smoothing on foundation, curled and applied mascara to her straight lashes, swept a pink blush on her cheeks (she hoped it would help mask the way her face were to surely flush later) and dabbed on lipgloss

She clipped some of her bangs back with the pink barrette she rarely wore, almost wishing her hair were longer so she could style it. She pulled on her jean skirt, tucked in her pink blouse, and slipped on her comfortable sneakers. This wasn’t too much, right? It wouldn’t be obvious she was trying so hard?

He might not even notice, she reminded herself. It was both reassuring and disappointing.

The girls arrived first, going inside to claim the large table at the back. Her friends complimented her and attempted to calm her, but her hands were shaking. She tucked them under her thighs when the boys arrived a short while later.

Butterflies awoke to flight in her stomach when she saw him, as usual. It was strange to not see him in his school or volleyball uniform. He was in jeans, a hoodie, and a light jacket. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him outside of a school or sport setting, but it still felt somewhat intimate to see him in regular clothes.

“S-Sawamura!” Yui called to get their attention. He smiled brightly when he saw them, leading Sugawara and Asahi to join them.

She eventually stopped stumbling over her words as they joked and reminisced with the others, almost forgetting what she had planned to do. It wasn’t until a couple hours later, when the owner was giving them pointed looks, they got up to leave and Yui’s heart began to pound again.

How was she to get him alone? That was the problem that she hadn’t quite solved. Was she going to have to ask him herself, in front of everyone, to walk her home?

As they gathered outside, bellies full, to say their goodbyes, Yui’s dilemma was solved.

Mao, dear Mao, asked Sawamura if he would walk Yui home since it was becoming dark, and she and the rest of the girls were going somewhere else after. And Sugawara, that clever, knowing boy cheerfully encouraged it and pulled Asahi after him.

Sawamura was kind, good-naturedly agreeing to walk Yui. He didn’t ask why she wasn’t going with the other girls, and she didn’t bother to think of an excuse, just started babbling about what she planned to do after she completed university in Tokyo.

“And what about you, Sawamura? Sorry, I haven’t shut up since we left,” she finally sucked in breath, realizing she had been going on and on without including him in the conversation.

He hummed and shook his head, telling her he was not at all bothered. He seemed to be thinking how to respond as they walked side-by-side along the empty street. She wanted to inch closer to him, to feel how solid and warm he was. “I think I’m going to join the police force.”

Yui wasn’t at all surprised. It suited him perfectly, in fact. An image of him in yet another uniform went through her mind, and she felt a rush. “That suits you, Sawamura,” she said with a shy smile, finally looking up at him. She met his dark eyes already looking at her.

He rubbed the back of his head, breaking the gaze. “You think so? I love volleyball, and when I was younger, I thought I’d want to play it forever. But I could never be on the level some of the first years are already at.”

“You’ve been amazing, Sawamura! You worked hard to be a solid player for Karasuno. They would never have gotten through the Spring Tournament without you being there as their reliable captain. So what if you weren’t born a genius, you’ll do other great things, whether you’re going to be a police officer or-or…or if you decided to be a chef or something.”

Yui realized she’d stopped walking, ranting to him while he patiently waited for her to be done, mouth quirking into a smile. Her face felt hot.

“Thank you, Michimiya,” he said. “I can’t cook at all though, so being a chef is definitely out of the question.”

She awkwardly giggled. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, admiring even in the dusky light the way his dark eyes were filled with warmth and humor, his mouth curved up in a gentle smile.

“Michimya?” he asked, shifting a little uncomfortably.

“Sawamura…I…” Yui knew now was the time. If not now, then she never would get the chance. She was hyper-aware of her heart thumping wildly in her chest, the way her face was burning, and the unsteadiness in her legs.

Sawamura’s face softened, like he knew. She took a deep breath, not allowing herself to break eye contact like she deeply wanted to. “I’m sure it’s been o-obvious, but, um… I-I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

Finally, her confession. She felt a lightness as soon as it was out, while at the same time, she didn’t want to listen to his answer. Her legs were screaming at her to take off, but her heart demanded to wait for the possibility..

His mouth had fallen open slightly with the surprise, although she suspected he had an idea this was coming. She couldn’t look at him anymore, instead staring down at her shoe, scuffing it against the ground. “Ah, I k-know you’ve only been concerned about volleyball and school, and it’s okay if you can’t reciprocate, but I just t-thought—”

“Michimiya.”

She stopped rambling, swallowing hard, fists clenching against the hem of her skirt.

“Michimiya, look at me.” Yui dragged her heavy head up to meet his eyes, serious and thoughtful. “You just caught me by surprise. Well, now that I hear it I can see where I should have been more aware.”

Before she could open her mouth to say something stupid, he cleared his throat. “I think you’re wonderful. You’re cute and endearing and funny. I think you looked, uh, nice today.”

He took a deep breath, and her hope plummeted when she saw his brows draw together like he was troubled. “But you’re right. I’ve only been focused on volleyball and school and trying to figure out what I wanted to do with myself once those were all over for me. Michimiya, you’re going to Tokyo. I’ll be staying here. I can’t ask you to hold off everything new that you’ll be experiencing far away from here, not while I’m not even confident in how I feel right now. I appreciate your feelings more than you know, but…”

Yui felt the burn behind her eyes, but the last person she wanted to show weakness in front of currently was Sawamura. So instead of breaking down like she wanted, she gave him her best smile. “Well, if you’re ever in Tokyo, come visit.”

“And if you’re ever in Miyagi, be sure to let me know,” he agreed with a warmth she felt very distant from.

Sawamura walked her the rest of the way home, although she wanted to be left alone with her crushed feelings. He was so kind. If he wasn’t such a nice guy, she wouldn’t have had to wait until she was home, alone inside her room, to let herself release the sob that had lodged in the back of her throat.

****From Mao:** **

****

?????

****To Mao:** **

****

He very politely rejected me

“Sawamura, you’re so mature. So unfair.”

**2.**

Daichi liked his job. He enjoyed the regularity of it, enjoyed the comfort of being in a uniform. He liked watching volleyball matches in his free time, seeing his old teammates and rivals climb their way higher and higher. He liked spending time with his family, enjoyed spoiling his siblings and meeting up for beers with his friends. He was content with his life.

****From Michimiya:** **

Are you and Suga coming to Tokyo for the match Saturday still??

****To Michimiya:** **

Yes, still meeting you there?

****From Michimiya:** **

See you then!! I’m going to be bringing somebody along

He and Michimiya still met sometimes. He enjoyed her company, the way she could make him laugh and her passionate stories. She could make the most mundane things sound interesting.

This would be the first time in half a year he would be seeing her, and he looked forward to how much there would be to catch up on.

“Sawamura, Sugawara!” He instantly recognized her voice, turning away from the rail overlooking the court to greet her with a smile.

Michimiya was small and energetic as usual, her grin wide and bright, brown eyes playful. Her hair had grown since the last time he had seen her, reaching her shoulders. She was wearing jeans that fit her well and a sweater—and her hand was attached to a familiar man’s elbow.

Daichi had been curious about who she was bringing. He wondered if it was going to be a friend, a relative, or if she meant she had found a significant other. She had not ever mentioned a man since the three years since they had graduated.

“It’s good to see you, Michimiya,” he greeted her, somehow finding it difficult to give a genuine smile.

“It’s been too long! I’m glad we managed to get here before the match started.” Michimiya joined them at the rails, along with the man, who happened to be Iwaizumi Hajime, a rival back in high school.

“What are you two doing together?” Sugawara blurted, his nosiness getting the best of his manners.

Iwaizumi nodded a greeting. “I’m here to watch Kageyama’s big match.”

Sugawara gave an awkward chuckle. “Well, that’s not really what I’m asking. How did you meet each other?”

“Oh, we happened to run into each other at university since we’re the same major,” Michimiya answered. “We didn’t know we were from rival schools in volleyball until well into our friendship.”

_Friendship_. Michimiya had let go of Iwaizumi’s arm, but still, he wasn’t sure. Did she mean that they were still friends, or had it developed into something else? Before they could continue, the teams arrived on the court, and soon they were immersed by the intensity of the players.

His underclassman’s team won, of course. Kageyama was a genius at volleyball.

“Who else is starving? I wasn’t even on the court, but that seemed to take a lot out of me,” Sugawara asked after the match had ended.

“I could eat,” Daichi admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He still wasn’t sure what this uncomfortable feeling was when he looked at Iwaizumi at Michimiya’s side. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity and peculiarity of the situation.

“Iwaizumi, are you hungry?” Michimiya asked.

The ace of Karasuno’s ex rival said he was, and the four of them were off, squeezing together at a busy nearby restaurant, Daichi and Sugawara on one side, their companions on the other.

Sugawara waved his chopsticks between the two. “Not to be rude, but may I ask if you’re dating?”

Daichi’s gaze was on Michimiya, chest tight with the way her face went scarlet. She stuttered, unable to form words, before she looked at her companion for help.

Iwaizumi smirked, expression amused. “No, we’re not.” For some reason, this did little to comfort Daichi’s uneasiness. There was a certain way Iwaizumi had been looking at his old friend, something affectionate that did not bespeak purely friendship.

They switched the conversation back to volleyball, and soon they were in a heated discussion about the match.

“If he had gone for a spike instead of a dump—” Iwaizumi was saying.

“—there was no guarantee of that working either, not with that blocker,” Daichi argued, but it was all good-natured. Volleyball was a safe topic, much safer than Daichi focusing on the way Iwaizumi was resting his arm around the back of Michimiya’s seat.

“Well, it was a good game because both teams had amazing defense,” Michimiya inserted neutrally. “They made Sawamura look slow,” she teased.

“Don’t even bother to compare me to those monsters,” Daichi chuckled, sipping on his beer.

“Ah, right, Iwaizumi was pretty good at receives back in high school as well, weren’t you?” Sugawara said.

“Were you?” Michimiya exclaimed. “I bet that’s why it was so tough for your two teams to play each other.”

Iwaizumi was great with receives, Daichi had to admit. And he was the ace, blowing amazing spikes. The man was impressive. He was still in shape, too, maybe in better shape than he’d been in high school. To be expected if he was in the exercise science program.

Not that Daichi _slacked_ at the gym. He subtly massaged his own bicep, confirming the muscle mass.

The evening drew to a close, Michimiya drinking one too many and slurring her words, with Daichi and Sugawara still needing to catch the train. They stumbled out into the chilly night air.

“Text me shoon! I’ve missed you!” Michimiya ordered, before throwing her arms around Daichi’s shoulders. He stood there in surprise for a moment before he reciprocated, gently patting her back. He wanted to make sure she got home safe, but she had Iwaizumi for that.

“It was nice to see you,” he said, gently pulling away from her. Iwaizumi shot him a look he couldn’t read before he wrapped his arm around Michimiya’s waist to keep her straight.

“It’s been fun,” Iwaizumi said shortly with a curt nod to them.

“’Bye, Shawamura, ‘bye, Shuga!”

Daichi couldn’t help but watch them walk away together.

The next morning, Daichi woke up to two text messages.

****From: Suga** **

****

Y’know, you and Iwaizumi are pretty similar

****From: Michimiya** **

DONT FORGT TO TEXT ME!!!!!!!!

He laughed out loud at the second message but was confused by what Sugawara meant. Yes, they were both in leadership positions when they were in high school, and yes, they were both good at receives.

****To: Suga** **

****

?? Yeah, but he’s a little taller than me

****From: Suga** **

****

That’s not really what I meant but true

You’re both really solid people

****To: Suga** **

****

Are you calling me fat

Because you know I go to the gym a lot

****From: Suga** **

****

Omg no dumbass

I’m just saying there’s probably a reason why Michimiya is hanging around him

****To: Suga** **

****

Do you think they’re really dating?

****From: Suga** **

****

If not now, Iwaizumi seems to want that to be a thing soon

And again he’s a lot like you so I would keep that in mind

****To: Suga** **

****

Idk what you mean by that

****From: Suga** **

Then I’ll let you think on that

Daichi didn’t really need to think on that. He already knew why he was so curious about whether or not Michimiya was dating someone.

**3.**

The next time Yui met up with Sawamura, it was almost a year later and they went out for drinks in Miyagi. She was home visiting her family for her birthday, and he offered to buy her drinks the day after.

She gladly agreed. It was always nice to see him, and it had been too long this time.. When they were apart, she missed his rumbling laughter, his calm demeanor, the way he’d brag about his family.

Yui could safely say that she didn’t totally freak out in his presence any longer. Sometimes when he smiled in the right lighting, her heart would skip a beat, but other than that, she didn’t constantly think about him anymore.

They were both three drinks in when Sawamura brought it up. “Hey, are you and Iwaizumi really not dating?”

She choked on her beer. “No! Well, he, uh, has…”

“Expressed feeling for you?”

She felt her cheeks warm, and she looked down at the bar. She wasn’t a big drinker, and the alcohol was getting to her a little now. “Yes, that.”

Sawamura was quiet for long enough that Yui looked up finally, watching his profile as he stared off distantly with his chin resting upon his palm. He really was so handsome—jaw sharp, nose straight, eyelashes long.

“I’m not surprised to hear that,” he replied quietly at last. “I could tell by the way he was looking at you.”

She didn’t know how to reply, chest clenched tight, so she switched topics. “I’m moving back to Miyagi within the year. I got a job offer and I’ll be closer to my family here.”

Sawamura turned to look at her, brows raised in surprise. “I’m glad to hear that.” His mouth softened into a small smile. “I’ll be able to see you more often.”

“Yes,” she replied, feeling an odd swelling in her chest. She met his gaze and held it, wanting to reach out and touch him but not sure how. Instead, she turned to the bartender and asked for another drink.

Oh, Yui was most definitely tipsy. Perhaps drunk. She was against something warm and solid, and it smelled so good. Smelled like…well, the smell of Sawamura. Ah, right, she was on Sawamura’s back because she couldn’t damn well walk anymore.

“S…sorry,” she said, feeling tears prickle.

“Whatever for?” he asked, and pressed right up against him, she could actually _feel_ the rumble of his voice.

“I’m s’rry I drank so much,” she said, tears now streaming down her face.

“Michimiya, please don’t cry.”

“I can’t stop,” she wailed.

Sawamura let her cry all the way to his house, dropping her to her feet momentarily before unlocking the door. He lived alone, she distantly recalled. Before they left the bar, he had asked her if she would like to be taken to her parent’s. She’d strongly declined, knowing her stern father would be livid to see her in this state. And she trusted Sawamura. She thought he might have taken her phone to notify her parents that she was somewhere safe.

He guided her inside, helped her stumble out of her shoes, slipped her jacket off of her. He lifted her to carry her into his bedroom, careful not to hit her feet against the door frame. She nearly started weeping again, so touched, not even aware when she had stopped crying in the first place.

Yui was placed gently on his bed, then felt the covers fall over her. This was so comfortable, and here where he slept she could smell him stronger than ever. She nuzzled her face instinctively into the pillow. She wondered what cologne he wore. Maybe she could spray her own pillows at home with it. The thought made her giggle.

“Sawamura?” she asked, aware of him still being nearby. Fabric rustling. He was changing, probably. She wanted to open her eyes to sneakily glance over, but physically could not make them do what she wanted.

“Yes, Michimya?” he asked with some amusement in his voice. At least he wasn’t annoyed.

“Come lay down,” she ordered sternly.

“I’m going to make up a fut—”

“I _said_ , lay down with me,” she interrupted. “Your bed,” she reasoned.

Sawamura huffed out a laugh before she felt the covers lift, and he joined her. He smelled of alcohol as well. “I forgot that you used to be a captain too,” he teased. She wondered if he was as drunk as her. Probably not because he was capable of taking care of her.

“I’ve told Iwaizumi that I can’t return his feelings,” Yui muttered, not sure why she was telling Sawamura this now.

Yui wondered if he fell asleep already, but then he answered, “Why couldn’t you?”

She was so startled by the question that her eyes opened. There was only the moonlight peeling away any darkness in the room, but it was enough for her to see that his eyes were open, facing her.

“Why couldn’t I…” She laughed shortly. “I’m pretty hopeless, who knows.” And despite her best efforts to keep staring at his beautiful face, her eyes had other plans. Promptly, she fell asleep.

Yui awoke some time later, much more sober, momentarily confused and embarrassed. But she was lying in Sawamura’s bed with him, and he was so, so close. Before she realized what she was doing, she rolled closer to him, hesitantly pressing her nose against his shoulder while he slept on his back. She could hear birds chirping happily outside and she was pleasantly warm wrapped in Sawamura’s comforter and his body heat radiating just beside her.

After he didn’t move a muscle in response, her hand reached out to stroke over his chest, the soft fabric of his t-shirt a thin barrier against his warmth. He must be a light sleeper, she realized, when he began to stir. Her fingers began to lift from his chest before a strong hand clasped over the top of her own. Yui’s breath left her in a small huff.

“Sorry,” she immediately apologized.

“Told you, nothing to be sorry for,” he murmured drowsily, eyes still closed.

“I was such a drunk, and you had to carry me to your home like I was a child, and I made you _sleep_ with me—well, not s-sleep with me—”

Sawamura rolled to face her, and his arm slid around her waist, face settling to press into her hair. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, and she stiffened. “You also told me you rejected Iwaizumi. Remember that?” His voice was still low and rough from sleep ( _so sexy_ ) but there was a clarity that meant he was very much awake.

Why would he mention that? Why was he holding her like this? How was she supposed to respond with the way his tone almost sounded… smug?

_Rrrrring_. She was shaken out of her downward spiral of thoughts by her phone’s ringtone going off.

Sawamura sighed before reaching behind himself to the bedside table, where he fumbled for her phone before handing it to her. She had two missed calls from Iwaizumi.

“Shit!” She sat straight up. “I’m going to be late for this seminar if I don’t get going right now. Hajime is going to kill me.”

“H… You call Iwaizumi by his name?”

Yui sprang out of his bed, wildly looking around for her jacket before remembering it was taken off in the doorway along with her shoes.

Sawamura followed her when she rushed out of the bedroom through the long hallway to the entryway. “Ah, yeah, we’re on a first name basis,” she hurriedly replied while stuffing her feet into her shoes.

“You still call me Sawamura,” he said, handing Yui her jacket.

Her face flushed pink, putting her arm through one of the sleeves. “Well, it’s different with you.”

He helped her with the other sleeve when she struggled in her rush. “How is it any different? We’ve known each other since _middle school_.”

She bit her lip, looking down. “It just is,” she mumbled shyly. There was no way she could call him by his first name without feeling like she was exposing herself.

Before she could say goodbye, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close. He rested his chin on top of her head, knowing there was a pout on his face and refusing to let her see it. “Yui, call me Daichi.”

She let out a squeak of surprise. “Sawamura! I can’t.”

“Think about how off-balance it’s going to be when I’m calling you Yui all the time and you stick with Sawamura. It’s even rude, really, don’t you think?”

Yui was silent was for a long moment. This hug was nice, and he very much wanted her to say his name, and she had to go. “G-goodbye, Daichi.” She abruptly pulled out of his embrace, yanking the door open and rushing out. “And thank you!”

He watched her leave from his doorstep. “See you soon, Yui.”

She didn’t look back, knowing her whole face was tomato red.

**4.**

Daichi would have preferred to claim that he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest to enter the huge gym center where Yui now worked in Sendai. Nowadays, he worked out by running in his neighborhood, lifting the free weights at the station, and occasionally playing volleyball. Seeing the meatheads that were almost effortlessly heaving hundreds of pounds of weight was intimidating. Could he keep up anymore?

The fact of the matter was that Daichi signed up for personal training to give Yui an extra client, not because he wanted to see her more often. He was being a good friend, that was all.

After four sessions, he wasn’t intimidated anymore. He was still young and athletic, and the work outs he had been doing were more helpful as a base than he’d expected. Yui was also a fantastic trainer.

Daichi hadn’t seen much of Yui’s ‘captain side’ while in school, but he could see now why she was nominated for the role. She was forceful and encouraging at the same time. Sometimes, even frightening. “ _How many times have I told you, the way you’re standing is dangerous for your shoulders?_ ” He shuddered in fear every time he remembered the way her face had darkened.

“You should bring someone with you next time!” Yui said brightly at the end of their fourth session. “Tell your officer friends how great I am so I can afford my rent.”

He guiltily squirmed. There was something he didn’t like about his coworkers spending time with his old friend the same way he was. His gaze passed over her form as she rolled up the mat he had been training on earlier, noting her outfit. Her tank-top was mesh and tight against her form, the same with her leggings. She was fit and beautiful, and he knew deep inside that he didn’t want his friends eyeing her the way he was.

Daichi felt dirty, quickly averting his gaze. “I will,” he promised. _Don’t be gross and selfish_. He vowed to actually bring it up tomorrow morning while he and the rest of the officers sipped coffee before their shift.

He rubbed the back of his neck as she walked him out of the weight training room, darting glances down at her. He acknowledged he had no right to be jealous of anyone with the way their relationship was right now. Ever since that night they celebrated her birthday, he wanted to ask her out properly to a date, not just hanging out under the guise of friends.

But what if she didn’t feel that way for him anymore? What if he missed his chance? What if he asked her and she rejected him?

She walked with him to the lobby of the gym as usual, and started to say goodbye. He rubbed the back of his neck again, opening his mouth before closing it. This was so damn hard.

Yui looked up at him curiously. “Daichi?”

“Yui! Your next client is here!” the receptionist called from the front desk.

Yui glanced over her shoulder and replied, “Ah okay, just a second.” She turned back to Daichi. “Is there something you wanted to say?”

He cleared his throat, noting the way the man waiting at the desk for her was checking her out. If Daichi didn’t ask her out, somebody else was going to do it. So he sucked in his breath and cowardice and said, rather calmly actually, “Yui, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?”

There was a long, stretched moment of silence where her eyes went comically big and her cheeks flushed. “D-date?”

“Yes, a date. Maybe to the movies?”

“With you?”

Daichi smiled. “With me.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, I’d like to take you on a date, alone, this Saturday, possibly to see that horror movie you said looked interesting.”

Her eyes were still bugging when she replied in a stiff voice, “Sure.” She licked her lips nervously. “Well, my client is here…”

“I’ll call you later to set up the time,” he said.

“O-okay,” she said. She started walking away slowly, before twisting on her heels to turn around. Her mouth had turned from a surprised ‘o’ to a wide grin. “I’m looking forward to it, Daichi,” she said.

Being with Yui was typically easy, but he could tell that she was anxious when he picked her up from her small apartment complex a couple hours after she had finished up at the gym. She chattered nonstop the drive there, rubbing the tops of her thighs over the skirt of her blue dress.

“—and Mao told me that she would be coming to visit in a month, so we’re all going to have to get together and celebrate,” Yui was saying as they entered the theater.

She started to go towards the ticket booth, but he pulled on her arm. “I already got them,” he said, pointing toward the concessions. “What do you want to eat? We can get dinner after if you want, too.”

They decided to share a large popcorn, getting their own separate drinks. Yui reached for her purse to pay, but Daichi shot her a look.

“You didn’t have to pay for me. I know my job has been inconsistent starting out, but I’m still—”

“I asked you on a date, Yui, and I _want_ to pay,” Daichi interrupted, leading her into their showing room. They walked down the dimly lit aisle, finding a row in the middle that was open.

The previews hadn’t started yet, the scent of popcorn heavy in the air. Maybe they should have eaten before coming. Daichi reached into the bag of popcorn at the same time as Yui. She snatched her hand back like it burned. “Sorry,” she said quietly. “I’m just nervous.”

Daichi hummed, offering her the bag when his hand was safely away. “I’d say, ‘think of it like we’re just hanging out like usual,’ but I don’t want you to think of it that way.” Yui took a handful and started nibbling, clearly avoiding look at him directly. “I like that you’re aware of me,” he admitted.

She choked, he startled. “Here,” he said, handing Yui her drink, and she sucked it down to stop her coughing.

Finally she looked at him. Her brows were drawn together in distress. “You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Daichi laughed, enjoying the return of her fire and the way her cheeks were clearly flushed. Before he could tease some more, the lights faded away and the previews started playing.

He considered what he could pull off at this stage. Would she freak out if he tried to hold her hand? What if he put his arm around her seat, would she lean into it? He eyed her arm where it sat on the arm rest, hand dangling open. Did she want him to?

It took him some long minutes before he slowly slid his palm over her own where it splayed open. To his relief, she didn’t pull away, and he intertwined their fingers. He wondered if her hands were slightly sweaty because she was nervous, or if she was too warm. It definitely wasn’t because of their movie choice.

Yui loved horror movies. She wasn’t scared of them at all. Daichi, on the other hand, didn’t fare so well with them. She was _giggling_ at some parts while he was doing his best not to squeeze his eyes shut.

A jump scare sent him jerking in surprise, and his hand tightened around hers. He stiffened for a second when her head settled against his shoulder after the scene had passed before he relaxed into it.

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” she whispered in his ear very seriously.

After the film was over, Daichi said, “I’m never letting you pick another movie.”

Yui, thankfully, seemed to have relaxed. On the other hand, Daichi had not. Specifically because of their conversation leaving the theater.

“So, are you hungry?” Daichi had asked.

“Um… no.” She smiled up at him softly. “Could you take me home?”

He was disappointed. He must have done something wrong. Maybe she had decided that she really couldn’t think of Daichi as anything more than a friend. She was probably going to end the night by thanking him and putting up that wall they had temporarily brought down.

Yui happily raved about the movie on the drive home. He gave short answers here and there, mind preoccupied. She seemed to sense his unease, abruptly saying, “Y’know, it would be fitting if we weren’t in a car and you were walking me home.”

He looked over at her in confusion. “Huh? Did you want to take a walk?”

She shook her head, looking down at her lap to play with a hem on her skirt. “I was just thinking about the past. Remember how I told you that I liked you after we graduated?”

His stomach twisted. Ah, so she was going to reject him now. “Yes…” he said.

“I just thought it would be ironic for you to be taking me home the same way if I were to be telling you I liked you for a second time.” Daichi felt like a wave had washed over him. “In love with you, I mean.”

Daichi reached her apartment then, parking. He put his hand to his forehead and gave a forced laugh, trying to gather his breath that had left him. “I’m a sad excuse for a man, allowing you to confess to me twice now.”

He looked over at her where she sat smiling in the fading sun. She looked so pretty, brown eyes softened to gold in the light, short dark hair curling around her chin.

“Hmm, I think you’re pretty solid,” she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

“ _Solid?_ Why does everyone keep calling me fat?” he complained, aghast. “You’ve been personally training me!”

“I don’t think ‘solid’ means what you think it does,” Yui said, and her hand hesitantly reached out to touch his bared bicep, the short-sleeved button up he was wearing exposing much of his arms. “Daichi, would you like to come inside?”

He felt himself blush. _Oh_. So he hadn’t screwed up after all.

“Yes,” he said, uncharacteristically flustered as he followed her up.

Her place was small, decorated nicely, a bit messy. They toed their shoes off, and Yui fidgeted at the doorway before offering him a seat on the couch before volunteering to pour them some wine.

This was not at all how Daichi had expected to end up tonight. Yui was typically shy when he flirted, so the last thing he presumed was for her to be so forward on their first actual date.

Well, it’s not like she was implying anything. It was possible she just wanted to talk in an intimate space. She handed him a glass before settling next to him, not particularly close nor far. She put her glass down without taking a sip.

There was an awkward silence before Daichi said, “So I talked to some of the guys at work. One of them is interested, so I gave him your card.”

Yui smiled. “Oh! Good. Thank you, Daichi.” There was another moment of silence. She pursed her lips together. He glanced down at her mouth before meeting her eyes. He put his glass down as well.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. He felt like a teenager again, awkward and shy around girls.

“Yes, please,” she said with a flush, scooting closer so their knees were touching.

Daichi raised a hand to her jaw, not quite believing this was happening but pleased nevertheless. He leaned in slowly and watched her eyes close before his lips met hers. Gently, he began to move. Her lips were warm and slightly chapped, and he could feel the texture of her lipgloss.

It took a second for them to get into a groove. As Daichi intensified the pressure of the kiss, his hand dropped from her jaw to her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She sighed against his mouth, fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his head.

Daichi had no plans of deepening it, aware that this was their first date and respectful of her boundaries. Yui seemed to have other ideas. She crawled into his lap, knees cradling the sides of his hips, hands running down his back. Her mouth opened slightly, and he seized the opportunity to push his tongue to play along the seam of her lips. She _moaned_.

His resolve shattered. He groaned, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, running it along the roof of her mouth. His hands grasped hard at her hips before they lowered to cup her ass, pulling her closer.

“Daichi,” she moaned again, instinctively grinding down. “Bedroom?”

**5.**

Yui had only slept with one person before. Soon after she met Iwaizumi, still raw from Daichi’s rejection after her confession, she had sex with him. So much about him reminded her of Daichi. And it had been nice, he’d taken care of her, careful to try not to hurt her.

But this was more than _nice_. This was indescribably perfect, because it was Daichi and she wanted him so bad.

Daichi scooped her up like she was nothing, and oh my, did she think that was _incredibly_ hot. Her legs wrapped around his hips. “Where is it?” he murmured, then found the side of her neck and mouthed there.

She breathily directed him between kisses, and he carried her in to her bedroom before dropping her down onto her bed, following after, settling over her.

Daichi’s mouth didn’t seem to want to leave her, alternating between her mouth and neck. He ran his tongue down her jugular before nibbling lightly at her jaw, and she whimpered, breath coming hard.

His knee nudged her legs apart—she easily parted them, dress shifting upwards, eager to have him pressed against her. Equally as eager to see him undressed, she grasped at the edge of his shirt and pulled it up. He helped her yank it off, and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of him shirtless in the waning light.

_Solid_ , oh yes. Broad shoulders, thick, muscles arms, defined abs. He didn’t give her much time to admire before he was attempting to unbutton her dress.

She let him struggle for a short moment before she giggled, “They’re for show.”

“Well, that’s deceitful,” he growled roughly before pushing her dress up her body. She leaned up he could get it off over her head.

He ran his hands along the sides of her breasts, caressed her waist, before settling at her hips. His thumb pulled, playing with the edge of the fabric. His eyes were dark and he looked more domineering then she had ever seen him as he looked at her. She shivered at the sight alone.

“Can I go down on you, Yui?”

“Yes, please,” she said, and closed her eyes in bliss when his head disappeared between her thighs.

He mouthed at her through the cotton of her panties first, licking at the patch where she was already wet. She let out a shaky sigh when he hooked his fingers around the band of her panties and slowly slid them down, trailing caresses down her bare legs.

Daichi returned to his task with a new vigor without a barrier. Two fingers parted her lips while the other held her open by her thigh, and he delved in with his tongue. He teased her before he traveled upwards just slightly to the sweet spot, mouthing at her clit. She moaned when he began to suck there.

Her whole body was on fire. Her thighs started to shake. She had never been this close to climaxing _this soon_ before. It felt like he had barely gotten his mouth on her before she was clamping her legs around his head involuntarily, releasing a low moan, “ _Daichi_. _Oh god_.”

She was a little embarrassed when she opened her eyes, letting him pull her thighs apart again so he could breathe.

He wore a very self-satisfied smile, his mouth wet and red. He was devastatingly good with his mouth. A flash of jealousy went through her, wondering who he had practiced with, but then he was sliding up, gently kissing her and that negative trail dissolved away.

“I love you, Yui,” he said softly, pecking at her lips, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks.

She couldn’t wipe the wide smile from her face, melting. “Well, finally. I was in suspense.”

Daichi leaned most of his weight on one of his elbows, the other tracing down from Yui’s hair, her ear, her jaw, to rub at her clavicle. “Every time I’m with you I’m so happy. I’m always looking forward to the next time. I’m just sorry it took me so long to admit it.”

“Why did you wait?” she asked softly.

“At first, when I was just realizing how I felt, I thought you and Iwaizumi had something going on. I didn’t want to ruin that if you were happy. Then you were busy with school and work, and so was I. The biggest reason was that I didn’t know if my chance had already sailed by. I didn’t want to ruin our current friendship by asking something more from you.” He sighed and his hand slipped to run along the side of her arm. “You’re cold,” he noted, rubbing her skin with more force.

Yui was very much aware of her bottom half still being completely naked. “Warm me up, then,” she breathed. She watched with glee how his eyes darkened.

Daichi’s hand slipped down from her arm to where she was wet. “How many times have you… um… how many men have you been with?”

Her heart fluttered in her chest. “Only one.”

He seemed to be considering her response, finger rubbing against her lips. She shifted, feeling the warmth begin to return. “One,” he echoed.

“Daichi, you didn’t get that good with your mouth being a monk,” she said with a warning.

He huffed out a laugh. “Sorry. I just got a little jealous wondering who that person could be. We can talk about our histories later if you want, but first…” His finger slipped inside her, and she gasped.

He carefully caressed her inner walls, leaning down to kiss her. It was messy, but it distracted her from the second finger entering her. He began to scissor her, gently relaxing her muscles.

Yui slid her palms down his firm chest to his waistband, clumsily undoing his belt. She yanked it off and tossed it off the side of the bed, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Her hand slipped inside to cup him through his briefs, almost surprised to find how hard he was. He hissed at the touch, adding a third finger.

This caused her to throw her head back, whimpering. He immediately stilled. “Yui? Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” she groaned. “I’m good, keep going.” The stretch _had_ burned, but it was more of the filling sensation that had felt overwhelming for a moment.

She lightly kneaded him through the fabric of his briefs. Soon, the discomfort was fading and she wanted more. She tilted her neck for easier access, and he licked a line up to the back of her ear. The way his breath was coming heavier was doing things to her. “Daichi, do you have a condom?” she asked.

He paused. “Fuck.”

Yui felt her heart drop in disappointment. “I take that as a ‘no.’ I don’t either.”

His fingers retreated from her, and he sighed against her neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

She laughed. “That’s gentlemanly of you. That’s something I like about you.”

Daichi flopped onto his side next to her, jeans hanging open, clearly expecting their tryst to be over. Yui’s eyes darted down to where he was still clearly hard and licked her lips.

“Let me at least return the favor,” she declared, blushing despite herself as she shimmied down between his legs.

“If you insist,” he groaned.

“I do. Now, spread them.”

“Have I mentioned I love your captain voice?”

**6.**

Yui and Daichi were happy people. Yui was steadily gaining clients, and Daichi had been promoted from desk duty. They had told their parents about their relationship at last, doing their best to avoid them and the nagging inquiries about marriage and kids that came with it. And when they told their friends, it was met by gleeful congratulations and lots of exasperated, “Finally, the pining is over.”

****From: Daichi** **

I’ll be home by 7

****To: Daichi** **

Okay <3

Btw mao laughed when I told her what you thought ‘solid’ meant

****From: Daichi** **

Stop telling people about that

****To: Daichi** **

Love you!!!

****From: Daichi** **

That’s not “okay I respect your wishes daichi”

I’m going to tell everyone about how you burnt RAMEN yesterday

****To: Daichi** **

HEY

no

****From: Daichi** **

love you too baby


End file.
